Hope for a Chance
by Eddysgirl4eva
Summary: A cute little one shot that shows how tormented Edward is by his love for Bella!


**Disclaimer: Mean Stephenie Meyer won't share Edward and Bella with me! ****L**

**Author's Note: This takes place during the time when Edward doesn't talk to Bella. It is after the car crash in Twilight. This would make more sense if you have read Midnight Sun. But you really don't have to. Its still pretty understandable.**

Edward's POV

I flicked the laptop in frustration. I was sitting on a rock in the middle of the woods, somewhere around Seattle. I was hunting with Emmett. Well, Emmett was doing all the hunting. I was watching Bella do her homework. I had set up a hidden camera in Bella's room.

"What are you doing! "Emmett demanded, looking like an-irritated grizzly. "Are you psycho!" He was yelling. I could hear him perfectly if he only thought the words. Maybe he had been trying to tell me through his thoughts. I didn't care. I hadn't been paying attention. Bella was the most important thing in my life right now.

"I'm making sure she's safe." I mumbled slightly coherently, not looking up from the screen. Taking care of Bella had become a sort of obsession. There could not be any other human that was in as much danger as Bella Swan. Any sort of danger is drawn to her. Danger like me.

"No. I meant, WHY? Either you kill her or you forget about her. Alice seems to think that you will make her one of us. That doesn't even sound like a bad option. But you can't just hope for another option. You can't be with her and not change her into one of us. It is impossible."

"It has to be possible. I love her. You may not understand that but it's true. I love her and she thinks nothing of me. She doesn't even know I love her. I can't take her life away. This isn't the kind of life she should have to live. She doesn't deserve that. I don't deserve her." I argued. I had been saying the same thing over and over. I've been having the same argument with the whole family as well as myself for a few weeks. "Go away Emmett. I don't want to hear this again. I will find a way." I assured myself more than I did him. He ran off deeper into the wood after something, cursing under his breath. I soon forgot about the conversation. I was too concerned about Bella. I snarled as Bella tripped over a loose floorboard, scaring away an elk that should have been hunting. Bella was more important than my thirst. Suddenly, a message popped up on the screen.

PrncsM3: U IDIOT! WAT R U DOING!

It was Rosalie. Using the IM system created only for the Cullen's. We could say whatever we want and no one could possibly hack into the system. I ignored her. I was supposed to be hunting. Plus I couldn't be distracted from Bella.

PrncsM3: I know ur there. I can see everything u do on that laptop. U just exited the chat box and then it came back up.

AstnMrtnkng: Really. Then what is Bella doing right now.

PrncsM3: Ha! I knew it! Ur watching her on a hidden cam. That is where Jasper's camera went!

AstnMrtnkng: U 'r wasting my time, Rose. Y r u annoying me.

PrncsM3: I wanted to tell you that you are an idiot who is wasting his time.

AstnMrtnkng I've got the message is that all.

PrncsM3: U no how much danger ur putting our family in!

AstnMrtnkng: I know, Rose. I know.

PrncsM3: What color r ur eyes, Edward?

AstnMrtnkng: Between topaz and black.

PrncsM3: U know wat I mean.

AstnMrtnkng: My eyes would be a lot lighter if I wasn't still talking to u.

PrncsM3: This convo isn't over.

AstnMrtnkng: I believe it is.

I exited the chat and finally got back to watching Bella. Maybe I could talk to her tomorrow. If I have any chance of that than I probably should go hunt. It would take a mountain lion, several elk, and extreme self-control to even say hello…

Pradalovr: Edward r u there?

Another message appeared on the laptop. It was Alice. Why couldn't I get some peace?

AstnMrtnkng; Wat is it Alice? I need to get back to hunting.

Pradalovr: I saw you talking to Bella.

AstnMrtnkng: It was an idea. Just an idea.

Pradalovr: I saw that it was gonna turn out well. You wont kill her.

AstnMrtnkng: TY, Alice, I mean it.

Pradalovr: That's wat supernatural sisters are 4!

I switched my laptop to hibernate and ran off into the woods. I could not keep the pure joy off of my face. Maybe. Just maybe, there was some hope that I had a chance with Bella. Hope.


End file.
